A slow and regular breathing activity is considered to be beneficial for relaxation. To support the breathing process, several different breath pacing devices are known to provide output signals that correspond to a desired regular breathing rhythm and can easily be perceived by a user.
US20070114206 discloses a breath pacing device comprising respiration sensors for producing a breath condition signal that is displayed to a user as a feedback. On the reception of this signal, the user can adapt his respiration practice for learning purposes. In this case the sensors are integrated into an article of clothing like a shirt, for example, so that this device is not suitable for each situation in which a relaxation is desired.
A pacing signal can also or alternatively be, for example, a light that changes its intensity, color or shape periodically according to the desired respiration cycles. In one possible application, breath pacers can be used in bed by a person to reduce sleep onset latency. These breath pacers project a light spot of slowly varying size on the ceiling of the bedroom. A further example for a pacing signal could be an audio or video signal.